The Holy Fox
by Bismarck321
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by Lord Lefay
1. Chapter 1

Hyperion Henry Arcturus Lefay was sitting in the seat for the leader of the neutral party in the Wizengamot sitting on his right was Lord Augustus Prince the two were old friends. They were listening to Dumbledore making his case for the Potter's wills to be sealed. Hyperion stood and announced" Who will care for their son"

Dumbledore retorted" His aunt and uncle of course"

Hyperion said" Muggles why not magical relatives?"

Dumbledore replied" He will be safer there then in the magical world"

Hyperion said" I request Guardianship of Harry Potter normal and magical"

Tiberius Ogden announced" We will vote now ayes" 200 wands were raised" Nays" 4 wands were raised.

Barty Crouch asked " Where is he Dumbledore?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in holding baby Harry Potter and handed him to Hyperion Lefay

Ogden announced" We are now dismissed. Reconvene tomorrow "

Hyperion and Augustus walked to the fireplaces and used the floo to get to Hyperion's country estate Herringford when they arrived Odin The house elf took Harry to the nursery to put him to bed Hyperion said" Do you know any people around his age"

Augustus replied" Daphne Greengrass,Theodore Nott,Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy"

Hyperion replied" i will see about them. Anyway tonights the start of my new life"


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperion Lefay was Sitting in Wizengamot the second time that week and was talking to Tiberius Ogden senior speaker of the Wizengamot.

Tiberius said" How is Theseus now with Harry?"

Hyperion replied" He is fine we had a late night"

After that the current Chief Warlock Xerxes Lestrange stood up and announced" I am resigning from my position as Chief Warlock" he nodded at Ogden

Tiberius said" We will now accept nominations for Chief Warlock" Five minutes later all candidates were in" Neutral party- Hyperion Lefay Dark party- Roderick Raventhorne Light party- Albus Dumbledore. Now place your votes" Hyperion- 230 Roderick- 120 Dumbledore- 40 Ogden stood up to announce" Lord Lefay is the new Chief Warlock. So who will serve as leader of the neutral party until you return to your post."

Hyperion replied," Augustus Prince will serve." Ogden nodded and indicated for Hyperion to take the Chief Warlock's seat Hyperion made his way over

Hyperion asked" What is our first order of business"

Xerxes(who was head speaker) replied," The trial of Lucius Malfoy

Barty Crouch said to Dawlish," Bring in the accused."

Malfoy was dragged to the chair and the chains wrapped around him the auror stepped forward to administer the Veritserum.

"Are you Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"It is working Chief Warlock"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes"

"Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Was Peter Pettigrew a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

The Wizengamot was roaring in outrage while Xerxes was calling for order.

"Innocent or Guilty?"

They roared" Guilty"

Hyperion announced" Exonerate Sirius Black and revoke Peter Pettergrew's Order of Merlin. Now second order of business."

Xerxes replied" The new Minister for Magic."

Hyperion said" We will now accept nominations." 10 minutes later they had the candidates " Neutral party- Roderick Raventhorne Dark Party- Corban Yaxely Light party- Cornelius Fudge" Raventhorne- 240 Yaxely- 100 Fudge- 80 "Roderick Raventhorne is the new Minster. Reconvene next week"


	3. Chapter 3

Hyperion arrived to Herringford as soon as the Wizengamot and saw his husband Theseus Scamander holding Harry in his arms and waiting for him

" So a lot has changed" Hyperion said

Theseus replied " Like what?"

Hyperion replied " I am Chief Warlock and Roderick is Minister for Magic"

"That is a lot that has changed" Theseus said and as he said that a special edition of the Daily Prohpet appeared

_Lestrange out Lefay in_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_After gaining guardianship of Harry Potter, Hyperion Lefay has made waves in the Wizengamot he has become Chief Warlock and endorsed Roderick Raventhorne as minister of magic go to page to carry on reading_

_Page 2 _

_At 7:30 pm yesterday evening the Wizengamot convened to vote on who should raise Harry Potter. Dumbledore was making the case for Harry's muggle aunt and uncle to raise him and the potter will sealed. After listening for five minutes, Lefay stood up and asked why muggles and Dumbledore said it would be safer for him. Lefay made a request to gain guardianship it was a landslide with 396 in favour and 4 against the 4 who voted against are:_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Sturgis Podmore_

_Eliphias Doge_

_Deadulas Diggle_

_The next day at 9:30 am the Wizengamot reconvened and voted on a new Chief Warlock as Xerxes Lestrange stood down from that position because of his grandsons found torturing the Longbottoms their were three candidates: _

_Albus Dumbledore-40_

_Roderick Raventhorne-100_

_Hyperion Lefay-360_

_It was another landslide for Lord Lefay he kept Xerxes Lestrange as head speaker of the Wizengamot after that came the trial of Lucius Malfoy a transcript is below:_

"_Are you Lucius Malfoy?"_

" _Yes"_

" _It's working Chief Warlock"_

" _Are you a death eater?"_

" _Yes"_

"_Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?"_

" _No"_

" _Was Peter Pettigrew a Death Eater?"_

"_Yes"_

_The end of the trial allowed Sirius Black to be Exonerated and Peter Pettigrew Order of Merlin revoked after that came the election of a new Minister for Magic the candidates:_

_Roderick Raventhorne-Neutral- 340_

_Corban Yaxely-Dark-10_

_Cornelius Fudge-Light-30_

_It was another Landslide in the Wizengamot. _

"This is what i meant by a lot changed" Hyperion said

"I see " Theseus replied

" I wonder what tomorrow will be like." It was a sentiment shared by both of them


	4. Info

**Join the holy fox community **

**There is a poll on my accounts please vote**


	5. Chapter 4

Hyperion was sitting in the Chief Warlock's seat waiting for this weeks session to begin he saw Xerxes walking over and they began talking

"So our business today?"

"Naming a Deputy Chief Warlock,the trial os Severus Snape and the trial of the people behind the Longbottoms attack."

Hyperion nodded and saw all the members of the Wizengamot he called for order and everyone went silent

Xerxes announced, " We need a Deputy Chief Warlock nominations are now opened." 40 minutes later the candidates were in " Autocratic- Tiberius Ogden Whig - Pius Thickness Conservative- Rutherford Shacklebolt you can now vote." 20minutes later the results were in Xerxes stood up and announced" Ogden-360 Thickness-20 Shacklebolt-20. Ogden is now Deputy Chief Warlock who will serve as senior speaker?"

"Augustus Prince"

"Lord Prince who will serve as acting leader of the Autocratic party?"

"Amicus Avery."

Hyperion said," Now the trial of Severus Snape Mr Crouch if you please."

Barty Crouch nodded and Severus Snape was dragged to the chair and Veritserum was forced down his throat

"What is your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"When were you born?"

"9th January 1960"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes but towards the end of the war i spied for Dumbledore."

"You spied for Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"Innocent or Guilty?"

"Innocent"

Hyperion said," Now the trial of the Lestranges and a unknown death eater."

all four people were dragged to the chair and Veritserum was forced down their throats

"What is your name."

"Bellatrix Lestrange Rodolphus Lestrange Rabastan Lestrange Barty Crouch jr."

"Are you Death Eaters?"

"Yes"

"Are you responsible for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"We needed to kill the boy"

"Innocent or Guilty"

"Guilty"

Hyperion said," Life in Azkaban Reconvene tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

As Hyperion returned home to Herringford Odin Hyperion's personal house elf appeard and said," The young master and master Theseus are playing outside."

Hyperion replied,"What are they doing?"

Odin said," I belive master Theseus is showing him your Ravens and Pegasus."

"Prepare a Meal we have some guests coming over later." Hyperion said

Odin replied," Who is coming?"

" Xerxes Lestrange, Roderick Raventhorne and Arcturus Black."

" Very good sir."

Hyperion started walkinh outside and saw Theseus and Harry playing with Gladstone the

Raven

Hyperion was surprised when he saw Gladstone sitting on Harry's arm he knew Gladstone only liked him.

Hyperion said," That is surprising."

Theseus replied," I know, i thought he only liked you."

" He doesn't just like me he's just stubborn." Hyperion said," Harry will have to go to bed as we have guests coming over in 30 minutes."

Theseus nodded and took Harry to the nursery to put him to bed.

30 minutes later they were both waiting for the guests to arrive Xerxes arrived first with Roderick followed by Arcturus

As they were all sitting around the dinning table

Xerxes asked," So what new reforms are you going to put through?"

Roderick answered," Arcturus will become the British representative to the ICW."

Xerxes said," Keeping it in a close group of friends."

Roderick nodded as Arcturus said," What about that bill about magical creatures getting represented in the Wizengamot?"

Hyperion said," Won't be easy getting it through the Wizengamot."

Roderick replied," Aye but the Autocratic party will support me."

Hyperion nodded. 80 minutes later it was just Theseus and Hyperion left

"Well tomorrow will be fun in the Wizengamot." Hyperion said

Theseus laughed and they both went to bed


	7. Chapter 6

4 Years Later

Hyperion was sitting on the Chief Warlock's seat and was discussing with Tiberius why a emergency Wizengamot session was called

Tiberius said," It has something to do with the Minister."

Before Hyperion replied Barty Crouch appeared and announced," Roderick Raventhorne is dead."

the noise was deafing lords and ladys were trying to get the floor

Hyperion was shocked and was silent Xerxes was trying to get order as Hyperion stood everything went silent

" Nominations are now open." 10 minutes later they had the candidates," Autocratic- Barty Crouch sr Whig- Pius Thickness Conservative- Amos Diggory the polls are now open." they had the results 10 minutes later," Crouch- 390 Thickness- 0 Diggory- 10. Crouch is now Minister Of Magic.

Xerxes asked;" Any more business?'

Crouch stood and said," Black was also killed."

Hyperion announced," Arcturus said that Septimus Selwyn was to replace him should he die."

Everyone nodded in agreement but then the Daily Prophet appeared and Xerxes began to read it out_Minister Raventhorne Dead!__by Barnabus Cuffe__During Raventhorne's press conference in Diagon Alley as he was speaking about the bill to allow creatures to be represented in the Wizengamot men in black robes appeared and started firing off spells__Arcturus Black jumped in front of a spell meant for Raventhorne and his entire left arm was cut off by an unknown dark spell .__Raventhorne was battling 2 two of the men but he was distracted and did not notice a curse coming towards him however when he did it was too late he was sent flying into a wall__Black and Raventhorne were rushed to Saint Mungo's however neither of them lived through the hour Barty Crouch called a emergency Wizengamot session to decide a new Minister and ICW representative__Barty Crouch was named Minister Of Magic while Septimus Selwyn was named new ICW representative_Hyperion announced," Session dismissed reconvene tomorrow."


	8. The Final

1990

Hyperion and Theseus were watching Harry and his friends Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott playing quidditch

Hyperion said," I wonder how to next 8 years will be?"

Theseus replied," I suppose we will find out

**The Next instalment the Holy Lion is now being worked on but i will be working on a new fic so it might be awhile**


End file.
